The present invention relates to decorative framing systems and, more particularly, to systems including a fillet sub-framing system for art work such as a picture or painting.
Generally, a decorative framing system starts with a standard frame. Such frames are usually composed of wood or metal and form a rectangular surround or perimeter bordering the system.
Commonly, decorative framing systems also include a matte. This is an essentially two dimensional, rectangular sheet of a material such as heavy paper stock which is directly interior of a standard, surround frame. The matte contains an opening which is also usually rectangular. This produces a matte border which sets the picture away from the standard frame.
Standard frames surrounding art work have long been enhanced through the use of fillet sub-frames. These usually rectangular sub-frames are concentrically situated interior of the standard frames and are usually directly adjacent to both the matte and the art work being framed. A fillet sub-frame added to the interior edge of the matte opening supports the matte and/or completes this system.
Conventionally, fillet sub-frames have been made in much the same manner as standard, surround frames. Thus, lengths of fillet have been manufactured from wood or other rigid material, their ends being mitered and affixed together to form an open rectangle which matches the interior edge of the matte opening. Because much of both surround frames and fillet sub-frames are open to view, great care must be taken during their manufacture to avoid imperfections.
The exposed fillet lengths from which the sub-frames are made are often decorated themselves. This may be accomplished by embossing or profiling the surface of the fillet which will be exposed to view, painting that surface or any combination thereof. This decoration may make the avoidance of imperfections even more important for these sub-frames.
The most critical step in making a fillet sub-frame has heretofore resided in precisely and cleanly mitering the two ends of each length of fillet. Unless the ends of all four lengths of fillet are precisely fitted together, the sub-frame will not be rectangular and/or fit the interior opening of the matte. Further, unless each miter is cleanly made without chipping, that length of fillet should be discarded.
Other problems may also occur during production of conventional fillet sub-frames. Thus, for example, excess glue or manual handling may mar the exposed surface of the fillet. These problems again usually require replacement of one or more lengths of fillet.
The difficulties of making fillet sub-frames have contributed heavily to the expense of such decorative frame systems. These sub-frames have essentially all been made individually and by hand. Normally, even the most expert framers usually need at least a half hour of time to produce each sub-frame. Where problems arise requiring correction during production, much longer times result.